comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Skyfall (Action Master) (Earth-7045)
This article refers to the Autobot Action Master. For the component of the first combiner Nexus and former Autobot, see Skyfall (Nexus Component). Skyfall is a promising young Autobot. He's very smart and an excellent engineer, and a born flier. To him, nothing in life can compare to soaring freely through the air, and even if you happen to catch him on the ground he's probably dreaming about flying. Skyfall earnestly dreams of becoming a great hero and having amazing adventures. It's usually up to his more rational teammates to bring him back down to reality and make him focus on his job as weapons engineer, now joined by Skyfall's new nagging (but intensely loyal) Mini-Con partner Top-Heavy. History Skyfall was constructed cold in Uraya during the age of Guardian Prime. His alt. mode was intended to be a fighter jet, and thus meant for the military class according to functionism. However, during boot camp when his intelligence was shown first hand, his superiors realized this and decided that such genius shouldn't be wasted in the military. As a result, Skyfall was declared alt. mode exempt, getting to choose the life he himself wanted. more to be added Powers & Abilities Skyfall= |-| Primal Vanguard Boot Camp= |-| Science Corps= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. Punch's T-cog has been upgraded with Triple-Changer technology, but instead of a second vehicle mode he has a second robot mode. ****Jet alt. mode'' *****''Wings'' ******''Flight'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' *'Nucleon Enhancements': **'Enhanced Condition' **'Healing Factor' Abilities *'Genius-Level Intelligence' *'Military Protocol' *'Expert Flyer' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' *'Skilled Marksman' *'Master Weapons Engineer' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *His general inability to keep focus on anything he's doing. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Jet alternate mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Cloudburst cannon' *Top-Heavy's electro-pulse machine gun mode Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Uraya (Earth-7045) Category:Good Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Red Skin Category:White Skin Category:Yellow Skin Category:Blue Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Blue Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Constructed Cold Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Science Corps members (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots (Earth-7045) Category:Action Masters (Earth-7045) Category:Engineers Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Wings Category:Flight Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Enhanced Condition Category:Healing Factor Category:Geniuses Category:Piloting Category:Expert Combatant Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Gun Wielders Category:Military class (Earth-7045) Category:Alt. mode exempt (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters